It's Gonna Be Love
by IceDragonsFlame
Summary: ON HIATUS! Lily & James have known each other since birth. But the PotterEvans history started before that. Follow them as conflict and drama ensues. Their love is inevitable, and uncontrollable. Can it stand the test of time?
1. Chapter One: The Introduction

"**It's Gonna Be Love"**

_**By: LunaBella006**_

Note: I DON'T own anything recognized from the Harry Potter series! That belongs to J.K. Rowling!

**Introduction:**

Lily Evans was a girl of many talents and accomplishments. She was smart (best in her year at school), funny, clever, kind, compassionate, and many other things. She was a muggleborn witch; and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We begin during the summer before her seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts.

Lily's family consisted of muggles. Her godmother, June, had married Keith McCarthy, a wizard, years before Lily and James's birth. Only the close family had been trusted to know that Keith was a wizard. Keith was not only Lily's uncle, but James Potter's as well.

Both families found it humorous that Keith and June were both children's aunt and uncle, whether by blood or marriage. Both the Potters' and the Evans' grew closer through Keith, which lead to Lily and James being brought up together. They spent birthdays and holidays together.

Distance, however, kept the families from spending more time together. Before Lily and James turned fifteen, the Evans's had lived in Sidney, New York(1). It was one of those small towns were everybody knew your name. The Potter's on the other hand, lived in the British countryside, just outside Birmingham.

The three children didn't get along as well as the adults did. As toddlers, Lily bullied James; puling his hair and stealing his glasses. But, as they got older, James became the aggressor; pulling Lily and Petunia's hair, stealing their dolls and toys, and sometimes he even cut their hair.

The adults were convinced that by bringing them together - even after James was to get his Hogwarts letter - they would fall in love with one another. Petunia, the oldest of the three by four years, hoped that Lily and James would never get close enough for it to happen. When away from the Potters', Petunia would attempt to poison Lily against James. At one point in time the adults thought that Petunia had a crush on James and was jealous that Lily and he were forced to spend a lot of time together.

To everyone's surprise, Lily was accepted into a magic school, Mountain Creek Shrine, on her tenth birthday(2). No one had ever seen Lily show signs of magic like James had at a young age. But, with receiving the letter, the adults were one-hundred percent convinced that the two were meant to be. Lily and James, however, had other ideas.

During Christmas vacation, the Evans's moved from New York to Britain, not far from the Potters. Petunia, just finishing her schooling, was to start college at an expensive private school for talented boys and girls. While Lily was attending Hogwarts.

Footnotes:  
(1) Sidney, New York: This place does exist, which means that I _do not_ own it.  
(2) Tenth birthday: That is the age that witches and wizards start their schooling. And it extends all the way up to their coming of age, seventeen.  
(3) Lily starts Hogwarts during fifth year, over Christmas. From there, the storyline follows J.K. Rowling's plot. "Snape's Worst Memory" does occur, and may be mentioned in future chapters.

Reviews will be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter Two

"**It's Gonna Be Love"**

_By: BellaLuna006_

Author Notes:  
- Yes, it's been a very long time. But it seems that every time I have the next chapter written, and it's time to type I find so many things wrong that I change everything. This is why I haven't updated since, 2005... I think. So, not being able to find anything to do with the first real chapter one to this, I'm starting new. And typing it. Also, now that I have my own computer I can write whenever I want to.  
- I do not claim anything from the Harry Potter Universe  
- I do not claim any of the locations used, unless mentioned in a footnote at the bottom.  
- I claim all rights to any and all characters used that are not from the Harry Potter universe, unless otherwise stated.

**Chapter I**

The pretty redhead smiled as the bright sun started to set. She could slowly feel the humidity in the heated air start to recede. She sat on the edge of a stream that ran near the edge of a small field in the middle of the woods.

'The weather is so much nicer in New York,' she thought in a daze.

Her parents had taken her back home, to visit a cousins' marriage. If there was one place she loved more than Hogwarts, it was Sidney, New York. Although the town itself was somewhat slummy, and it took forever to get somewhere, the beauty was more than worth it.

However, there was a down side to the trip; the Potter family was there too. Her cousin, Juliana, was the daughter of her Aunt June, and James' godfather, Keith. It was strange how things had worked out, Lily and James being almost siblings, yet their parents wanted them to get married and have children.

"Lily Evans, where are you?" A loud voice called.

Lily sighed as she got up. Quickly, she made her way down the rutty, driveway-like path. It took less than five minutes to get to the bottom of the path; where the feminine voice had called from.

"Yes, mom?" Lily replied in a bored tone.

"It's time for dinner. You were supposed to be back thirty minutes ago to get cleaned up. Now you'll be late." Her mother, Marie, reprimanded.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. You know how easy it is to get lost in your thoughts."

The two women walked back to the house in an easy silence.

After quickly washing up, Lily entered the large dining room. The table was full of food, as it always was; especially with Italian families (1). Seated around the table was Marie, Petunia, Vernon, Lily's father Michael, and her grandmother Gwen. The only free seat was between Marie and Gwen. Lily didn't mind, however, because their conversations were normally in Italian; which Lily spoke, although not very fluently.

It wasn't long before the pleasantries had turned to the impending wedding.

"It still amazes me how fast Juliana grew up. It feels like yesterday that we were giving her a bath in the kitchen sink (2)!" Marie exclaimed to the group.

"Yes, well I can't believe that I wasn't chosen as a bridesmaid," Petunia remarked.

"Your so selfish, Petunia! Everything important that happens in the world doesn't have to have to do with you!" Lily stated.

"You can talk, freak. Everybody knows that you _love_ the attention that your freakishness gets you. I'm sorry we _all_ can't be abnormal."

"_I_ love attention? _I'm_ not the one who was trying to decide whether or not to tell everybody about _my_ engagement at your cousins wedding rehearsal or the actual wedding! But seeing as nobody knows yet, I see that you were waiting until the wedding."

"Lily! Petunia! Stop it this minute! Can't we get through one dinner without the two of you arguing? Please?"

"_She_ started it. Besides, we have plenty of nice dinners when that-that _thing_ I call a sister isn't here."

Fed up, Lily stood, picked up her plate and utensils and stalked into the kitchen. After dumping the food still occupying her plate in the garbage and putting the plate in the sink, Lily grabbed an apple from the fridge and walked out the back door. She continued across the sloped lawn to the street.

Lily walked up the road on the double yellow line. The house was near the top of the mountain, but it was still about a quarter of a mile. That was where their neighbor lived, right at the top. In her frustration, it only took her ten minutes to get there. She continued to walk; she passed the Gun Club and only two or three other houses before she made it to the power lines. Her apple was long gone by then, having finished it near the Gun Club.

"Lily?" A male voice called out.

The girl in question turned to look at the car that pulled up next to her. A small smile formed on her face as she looked at the man driving.

"Hullo Lucas," was the redheads reply.

Lucas, as in Lucas Potter, was driving a black Nissan Pathfinder, with a full trunk and one suitcase tied to the top of the car. Which, Lily noted, had two other occupants, Samantha Potter, and James Potter.

"What are you doing up here? It's a long walk from your place, isn't it?" He asked.

"Not really, no. Maybe a half hour. Not that I've really noticed. Petunia's been, well, Petunia."

"Don't mind her, deary. Petunia's had a stick shoved up her bottom since she was little," Samantha told her.

"I thought you were coming in later?" Lily asked, quickly changed the subject.

Lucas and Samantha chuckled, "Yes, wall Lucas got off earlier than expected. And we flooed over to the local Ministry Office to get a car. Hop in, we'll give you a ride."

"Oh, thank you."

She opened the back door, and hopped in next to James.

As of the end of last year they'd come to an agreement. James wouldn't ask Lily out anymore, and they could be friends. And so far, it'd worked. Although, James still liked Lily, he could wait until she liked him, before asking her for a date.

* * *

"Are you guys ready yet? We have to get to the church in a few minutes!" June exclaimed.

"Yes, we're ready to go." Lily replied

The wedding was taking place in a average sized church, that held nearly one hundred people. So the wedding was relatively small, especially for and half magical half muggle wedding. The ceremony would be muggle style, and later the bride and groom would sign the magical marriage documents. The reception, however, would have nearly triple the amount of people who were attending the wedding.

The drive to the church was quite sort from the hotel. Some guests had already arrived, and the groomsmen were escorting people to their side of the church. The brides on the left, the grooms on the right. Two of the other bridesmaids were also there, doing last minute checks. The church slowly filled, and soon Lily was lined up with the rest of the bridal party, next to their escort, in the doorway of the church. The horse and buggy carriage, that held the bride, and her father was quickly approaching and the wedding march started.

First the pretty flower girl and the ring barer, then two short blonde girls along with their escorts, Lily and her escort, and then the maid-of-honor and the best man. Finally, the beautiful bride and her father walked slowly down the isle. The young girls beautiful train dragged behind her. And the ceremony commenced.

* * *

Footnotes:  
- I made a stereo-type with the Italian family and dinner thing. Every Italian family I know always makes too much food for the amount of people eating.  
- The whole kitchen sink thing actually happens in my family. I was bathed more than once in a sink. So were my cousins, and I think even my mom and aunts…

Quick Note:  
- Things to do with the wedding were taken from my cousins wedding back in September. In fact, this wedding was modeled from it.  
- Questions and comments are greatly appreciated.  
- Next chapter up, hopefully within the year…


	3. AUTHOR NOTE SORRY

So, it's been about a year since I updated, and I'm stuck. So for now, I'm closing down "It's Gonna Be Love" and attempt to work my issues with it out. Maybe I'll start over completely. I'd like to think that my writing skills have bettered since 2005 (the start of the story) and even from 2007 (my last update). Well, teachers have told me so, anyway.

I know for a fact I won't be able to get much done this summer.

Reason One: School. I'm taking AP Art next year, and I need to have three completed pieces by the first week of class. I'm a procrastinator, so this will be a problem.

Reason Two: I'll be taking care of my brother, his wife, and their two children for all of July. My brother's family was in a serious car accident in the early afternoon of Super Bowl Sunday. My brother suffered from a hip so broken, it had to be repaired with radiation, and doctors weren't sure if that would hold. One of his ankles was badly fractured. And he had terrible bruises from the seatbelt, and steering wheel. His wife suffered from a broken leg, and something was wrong with her knee. One of her thumbs was dislocated, and the opposite wrist was fractured. The kids, thankfully went unharmed. Since their injuries haven't healed to the point where they can run after a two year old, I volunteered to help. They are mainly self-sufficient, their able to drive now, and they can take care of my seven month old nephew

I personally hate it when authors post a note explaining why they can't write for a while. But I do post them once in a while. It gets me all excited when I see one of my favorite stories is updated, just to be disappointed that it's a note. So I apologize.

So in the mean time, check out the one-shot version of The Little Girl.


End file.
